


[Podfic] Soaked

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: All consenting parties all the time, Also Poison, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Cockwarming, It's really not though, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Scary Crowley (Good Omens), Small mention of blood, he IS a demon, i know what i'm about, let him be a spooky boy, possible dub con?, soaking, this starts out Lullaby by The Cure and ends Friday I'm In Love, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: racketghost's summary:Because fear pumps through the same arteries that want does. Adrenaline moves in dual directions. Desire and terror well up from the same spring.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Prolix Podfics





	[Podfic] Soaked

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soaked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188417) by [racketghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racketghost/pseuds/racketghost). 



> Podficcer's notes:
> 
> This is a bit more spooky than what I usually record, but I liked the story so much, I couldn't resist, so please have a closer look at the tags before listening, to be sure you have an idea what you are getting yourself into with this piece :)
> 
> In my opinion this pod should still fit in well enough with the tone of my other recordings ;)

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Soaked-by-racketghost-ehnh4r)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0qhud4u13yzbauk/GO_Soaked.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[The Ca$hOut: More Palmer, Less Pollard ](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/The_New_Mystikal_Troubadours/Swan_Song/The_CahOut__More_Palmer_Less_Pollard_1) by The New Mystikal Troubadours  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC-SA 3.0 US ](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)

**Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
